


Niagara Falls

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [36]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Road Trips, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>angel</b><br/>right we’ll all meet downstairs for dinner at 6:30<br/>do whatever you wanna do but don’t tell me</p>
<p><b>baguette fucker</b><br/>we're going to fuck alex bye</p>
<p><b>angel</b><br/>what did i JUST say"</p>
<p>*<br/>The Squad spends the day at Niagara falls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niagara Falls

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**eliza  
** angel got hit on!!!

**ayyyymaria  
** gET IT

**angel**  
please i didn’t get anything  
not even his name

**eliza**  
hE WAS SO SHY HE WAS SO CUTE  
he was like  
“i think you’re pretty wanna get a drink”

**dosiaaa  
** aW

**angel  
** apparently he said my jacket was very eyecatching

**fight me  
** wait which one are you wearing

**angel  
** if i said it would you recognise it

**fight me**  
probably not  
moving on

**get ur own dicc  
** why don’t i get hit on more often??

**jamesmadd  
** you have 2 boyfriends and 1 s.o???

**get ur own dicc**  
your point?  
getting hit on is good for my ego

**baguette fucker**  
i think it’s cause since we’ve got here you hadn’t had your hand unheld for one moment  
and everytime we go out and someone stares at you hercules glares at them until they fuck off

**get ur own dicc  
** he does???  
@ **disney god** you do???

**fight me  
** how have you not noticed that

**get ur own dicc  
** i’ve been busy revelling in my boyfriends and s.o

**disney god  
** good

**dosiaaa  
** if you all don’t mind i rather talk about angelica please and thank  
@ **angel** so what happened after

**angel  
** i just said “i don’t know you”

**dosiaaa  
** wHAT

**eliza  
** yE AND HE JUST WENT “oh” and kinda slipped away

**angel  
** I WAS TOO SHOCKED SUE ME

**peggy  
** you could have gotten a free drink

**angel  
** i like how that’s your focus and not a long-lasting relationship that has trust communication and love as its foundation

**peggy**  
,,,  
your kink is unrealistic stick to bdsm like everyone else

**angel  
** i

*

**aaron burr  
** I step out for a minute and I have to push through a crowd to get back to you all because too many people are staring at Lafayette taking photos

**get ur own dicc  
** can you blame them they’re beautiful

**aaron burr  
** It’s slightly unreal how many people have stopped and stared at them  
@ **dosiaaa** when you’re done taking Lafayette’s photo I have Starbucks for you

**disney god  
** alex is crying????

**fight me**  
i’m just so overwhelmed by laf’s beauty  
i can’t believe i’m dating them

**ayyyymaria  
** laf has noticed alex is crying so @ **aaron burr** now may be a good time for theo’s coffee

**baguette fucker**  
BABE  
B A B E  
I LOVE YOU  
OMG

**aaron burr**  
I thought it wouldn’t be possible for the number of people staring to increase but I was wrong  
I’m walking away

**eliza**  
there’s that guy again!!!!  
the one who hit on angelica!!!

**peggy  
** wHERE

**angel**  
this is not how i thought his second impression of me would go  
surrounded by crying people

**aaron burr  
** Join me in today’s episode of Slowly Backing Away From Alexander and Co.

**fight me  
** yOU WOULD CRY TOO IF YOU HAD A SIGNIFICANT OTHER AS BEAUTIFUL AS LAFAYETTE

**aaron burr  
** I do but you don’t see me crying in public

**dosiaaa**  
maybe you should  
maybe i will like it

**aaron burr**  
…  
Is this a humiliation kink or

**dosiaaa**  
WHAT N O  
I WAS THINKING ABOUT PEOPLE ADMIRING ME FOR HAVING THE POWER TO MAKE BOYS CRY BUT FORGET ABOUT IT NO

**jamesmadd**  
this may seem obvious but we should Leave  
this is too much attention and i am highly uncomfortable

**baguette fucker  
** wait let me look over the photos first i need to make sure they’re good

**dosiaaa  
** i don’t really want to approach a violently sobbing alexander

**baguette fucker  
** but if you do and i approve of the photos we can leave

**dosiaaa  
** fine

**baguette fucker  
** someone hug alex for a mo i need to look at the photos

**disney god  
** there there i got you

**jamesmadd  
** please tell me the photos are fine

**aaron burr  
** Please

**baguette fucker**  
they’re good thanks theo!!  
now let’s go to the hotel so i can hug alex for the rest of the day  
well not the whole day i want food

**disney god**  
let’s go  
angelica you’re driving

*

**angel  
** these sofas are so comfy thank

**eliza  
** i’m just upset you didn’t get the guy’s number

**angel  
** i’ll live

**aaron burr**  
Is Alexander still crying?  
How can anyone cry for so long?

**dosiaaa  
** you cried for longer when watching The Notebook

**aaron burr  
** tHEY WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER

**peggy  
** i’m still so shocked whenever aaron uses all caps

**aaron burr  
** I do have emotions

**get ur own dicc  
** i can’t help but feel you only wrote that because alex is too busy crying to tease you

**aaron burr  
** That is partially the reason, yes

**jamesmadd**  
you guys do understand that in order to get the keys to our rooms you do have to go up to the concierge right  
you can’t just sit here

**disney god  
** @ **angel** i thought you were getting the keys

**angel  
** i thought @ **eliza** was

**eliza  
** i thought @ **baguette fucker** was

**baguette fucker  
** i thought @ **eliza** was seeing as i’m a little preoccupied over here

**eliza  
** i don’t want to leave the sofa

**baguette fucker  
** well i can’t so you go

**eliza  
** i’ll play you for it

**peggy**  
i thought i was the youngest here not you eliza  
are you seriously using rock paper scissors to get the fucking keys

**eliza  
** this is a highly comfortable sofa  
@ **baguette fucker** cmon you afraid

**baguette fucker**  
,,,  
you’re fucking with me right

**eliza  
** nope

**aaron burr**  
For the love of God  
I’ll get it

**peggy  
** at least someone here’s mature

*

**aaron burr  
** Actually they need Lafayette and Eliza’s id

*

**angel**  
right we’ll all meet downstairs for dinner at 6:30  
do whatever you wanna do but don’t tell me

**baguette fucker  
** we're going to fuck alex bye

**angel  
** what did i JUST say

*

**angel**  
when i give you guys a timing to come downstairs by  
it wasn’t an invitation to not show up

**disney god**  
hush we were sleeping  
we were doing Things and then we fell asleep  
let us live angelica

**angel  
** no you’re late and we have to rush to do the maid of mist come on

**dosiaaa  
** we are crawling out of bed soz

**angel  
** i hate all of you

**peggy  
** angel please eliza is passed out on the sofa next to you

**angel  
** yes but at least she is here

**get ur own dicc  
** i’m falling asleep while i’m walking

**disney god  
** please don’t i can’t carry you again after just now

**angel  
** i don’t want to know

**jamesmadd  
** i’m here and i’m falling asleep too

**baguette fucker  
** you can help me carry the camera and things that should wake you up

**jamesmadd  
** ha no

**aaron burr  
** I feel like a zombie **  
** @ **fight me** don’t say anything I’m too tired

**fight me**  
i’m retiring the joke it has been in use for too long  
you’re free

**aaron burr  
** $10 says he brings it back eventually

**get ur own dicc  
** all bets should be brought up in the alex betting group for serious consideration

*

**get ur own dicc  
** i’m hungry

**eliza  
** you ,,,,could,,,, buy starbucks

**get ur own dicc  
** but?

**eliza  
** we’re running late

**get ur own dicc  
** sighs

**baguette fucker  
** technically if you run you could make it

**get ur own dicc**  
i already Exercised today ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
so no

**angel  
** so suffer

**get ur own dicc  
** you’re cruel

**angel  
** that is not news

*

**get ur own dicc  
** all is right in the world  
my boyfriend ran forward and bought me drinks  
love you @ **disney god**

**disney god**  
you should  
lu2

*

**eliza**  
which ride are we going on  
the night one or the usual one

**angel**  
both?  
we could go for the normal one  
go get food  
then do the night one

**jamesmadd  
** how’s the night one different

**angel**  
well for starters  
the night one’s at night

**jamesmadd  
** you

**angel**  
the falls are lit up  
and you get to see the skyline  
and it’s $30

**ayyyymaria  
** my wallet is crying

**angel  
** there’s a bar

**aaron burr  
** I’m down

**dosiaaa  
** that was a bit quick

**get ur own dicc  
** that’s what she said

**disney god  
** i want to break up

*

**dosiaaa  
** i am soaking wet

**disney god  
** @ **get ur own dicc** don’t say anything

*

**eliza  
** i can’t believe no one questioned laf bringing on all that equipment

**baguette fucker  
** tbf i wasn’t the only one

**eliza  
** true

**baguette fucker  
** urgh i forgot i have to bring all this around to dinner

**eliza  
** sucks to be you

**baguette fucker  
** why are the schuyler sisters so cruel

**eliza  
** i’m hangry

**baguette fucker**  
oh  
that’s understandable

*

**dosiaaa  
** i don’t think the restaurant is appreciative of the fact we have 11 people

**baguette fucker**  
we’ll give them a v v big tip  
we’ll fork over $5 each or something

**ayyyymaria  
** we’ll see when the bill comes around

**jamesmadd  
** how are we paying tho

**get ur own dicc**  
someone could pay first then we all pay them back  
better than doing math now

**fight me  
** i can do the math

**get ur own dicc  
** that would be nice sweetheart thank you

**fight me**  
sweetheart?  
that's new

**angel**  
please do not  
i don't want to have this conversation immortalised on my phone forever

**get ur own dicc  
** aaron calls theo “love” out loud all the time

**angel**  
yes but i can pretend he didn’t  
but on the phone  
it’s down in black and white

**fight me  
** we won’t have the conversation here then

**angel  
** thank you

**aaron burr  
** Are you all seriously just talking over the phone when we are physically present together

**fight me  
** and yes now you have joined in the fray

**disney god  
** somewhere a baby boomer is staring at this scene and writing up an angry tirade against technology

**peggy  
** “durr hburr technology is bad fire is scary and thomas edison was a witch”

**disney god  
** exactly

*

**dosiaaa**  
i saw the bill  
Yikes™

**baguette fucker**  
so…  
$5 each then?

**dosiaaa  
** we should fork over more

*

**fight me  
** thanks theo for paying for dinner!

**jamesmadd  
** thank you

**eliza  
**!!!

**dosiaaa  
** my bank is going to call me after this for suspicious activity

**angel  
** back to niagara falls!!!

*

**get ur own dicc**  
how did the falls form they’re so pretty omg  
and the skyline too

**fight me**  
well  
at the end of the ice age when the ice melted and all the water drained into the river so now there are waterfalls  
and the skyline happened because people built buildings so  
tada

**get ur own dicc**  
somehow i knew you would know  
points are taken off for being a smartass at the end  
but ily

**fight me  
** thanks babe

*

**peggy**  
gROUP PHOTO  
GROUP PHOTO GET HERE NOW NOW NOW  
I FOUND A GUY TO TAKE THE PHOTO LET’S GO

**angel  
** coming!!

**aaron burr  
** We’re going to take a lot of photos throughout this trip, aren’t we

**disney god**  
shhh just enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> Javier Muñoz tweeted me today. That was pretty cool. Also, if you like, you can reblog [this post](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/149830526090/a-list-of-my-favourite-answers-during-javier) for me please and thank you.
> 
> ALSO TIP YOUR WAITER(ESS). ALWAYS TIP. Unless you're in a country that doesn't really allow tipping, but otherwise tip.
> 
> ~~I'm casually leaving my[paypal](http://paypal.me/ohuiying) here do what you like with it.~~
> 
> My tumblrs are [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> Leave me kudos/comments if you liked today's update! See you soon!


End file.
